mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Timeline
This is the Time that separates from our universe to this universe even though some historic events are in this, so don't be confused. If you have any questions about this timeline, ask me anytime. (And add the history of the DC characters when I let you all know) 1700's *'December 16th, 1773 '- Boston Tea Party took place, therefore sparking off the American Revolution *'September 5th, 1774 '- the First Continental Congress meets. *'July 4th, 1776 '- Declaration of Independence is signed, therefore becoming the United States of America *'1782 '- The British government officially, yet informally, recognizes American independence. *'1783 '- George Washington becomes the first President of the United States *'1799 '- George Washington dies 1800's *'1800 '- Library of Congress founded *'March 4th, 1801 '- Thomas Jefferson is elected as America's third President *'March 6th, 1801' - American secret agent, Jack Stiles saves Thomas Jefferson's niece from the French army in Canada'. '''Thomas Jefferson sends Jack to the Island of Pulau-Pulau to fight against Napoleon's men *'1804 '- Lewis and Clark set out *'1812 '- The War of 1812 begins *'1814 '- Treaty of Ghent settles War of 1812 *'1835 '- Texas War for Independence begins *'1836 '- Battle of the Alamo, Battle of San Jacinto *'1846 '- The US-Mexican War begins *'1848 '- The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo ends the Mexican-American War *'November 6, 1860 '- Abraham Lincoln becomes President *'March 4th, 1861 '- Confederate States of America establishes with Jefferson Davis as President *'April 12th, 1861 '- American Civil War begins *'April 9th, 1865 '- Civil War ends *'April 15th, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln assassinated *'April 16th, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln dies *'April 22nd, 1865 - Henry Sturges Vampirizes Abraham Lincoln *'1866 '- Ku Klux Klan founded *'February 15th, 1898 '- USS Maine destroyed by mystery explosion and the Spanish-American war begins *'August 12th, 1898 '- The war stops *'June 2nd, 1899 '- Philippine-American War begins *'August 14th, 1899 '- Peace Treaty signed. 1900's *'December 17th. 1903 '- The Wright Brothers made their first powered flight in the Wright Flyer *'1908 '- the Federal Bureau of Investigations established *'April 15th, 1912 '- RMS Titanic sinks *'June 15th, 1913 '- Philippine-American War ends *'July 28th, 1914 '- World War I begins in Europe *'May 7th, 1915 '- RMS Lusitania sinks *'January 16th, 1917 '- Zimmermann Telegram *'''April 6th, 1917 - The United States enters WWI *'November 11th, 1918 '- WWI ends *'June 28th, 1919 '- League of Nations formed and the Treaty of Versailles is signed *'October 29th, 1929 '- Wall Street Crashes and starting the Great Depression *'1931 '- Empire State Building opens *'September 1st, 1939 '- Nazi Germany invades Poland, starting World War II *'December 7th, 1941 '- Attack on Pearl Harbor *'December 8th, 1941 '- Empire of Japan declares war on the United States and Britain, the US declares war *'December 11th, 1941 '- Germany and Italy declared war on the United States *'May 9th, 1945 '- Germany surrenders, ending WWII in Europe *'August 6th-9th, 1945 '- the US drops atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki *'August 14th, 1945 '- Japan surrenders, ends WWII *'June 26th, 1945 '- United Nations formed, replaces the League of Nations *'1949 '- the Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb, the Cold War begins *'June 25th, 1950 - '''Korean War begins *'July 27th, 1953 '- Korean War ends *'May 17th, 1954 '- Brown v. Board of Education *'Novembers 1st, 1955 '- Vietnam War begins *'November 27th, 1955 '- The Westboro Baptist Church is formed. *'October 4th, 1957 '- The Soviets launched the Sputnik program, starting the space race *'May 1st, 1960 '- U-2 incident *'1961 '- the US breaks diplomatic relations with Cuba *'January 20th, 1961 '- John F. Kennedy becomes president *'April 17th, 1961 '- Bay of Pigs Invasion *'1961 '- Vietnam War officially begins with 900 military advisors landing in Saigon *'October 1962 '- Cuban Missile Crises *'October 29th, 1963 '- Cuban Missile Crises ends peacefully *'November 22nd, 1963 '- John F. Kennedy assassinated *'September 1st, 1965 '- Sergei Igor Medvedev is born *'April 4th, 1968 '- Martin Luther King Jr. assassinated *'October 2nd, 1968 '- Bruce Wayne is born *'October 4th, 1968 '- Kal-El comes to Earth in a rocket after Krypton is destroyed *'January 20th, 1969 '- Richard Nixon became president *'July 20th, 1969 '- Neil Armstrong walks on the moon *'May 4th, 1970 '- Kent State shooting *'May 14th-15th, 1970 '- Jackson State killings *'June 1972 - Anderson Tech Industries is founded. *'October 1973 - '''The United States suffers the Oil Crisis, Anderson Tech Industries seeks to find alternate fuel for humanity's future *'August 9th, 1974 '- Richard Nixon resigns from office after the Watergate Scandal *'April 30th, 1975 '- Vietnam War ends with the North Vietnamese victory *'September 8th, 1976 '- Bruce Wayne's parents are gunned down by a mugger *'November 4th, 1979 '- Iran hostage crisis begins *'May 18th, 1980 '- Eruption of Mount St. Helens *'January 20th, 1981 '- Iran hostage crises end *'March 30th, 1981 '- An assassination attempt of Ronald Reagan by John Hinckley, Jr. *'August 4th, 1984 '- Sergei joins the Soviet Air Force *'January 28th, 1986 '- Space Shuttle Challenger accident *'July 13th, 1986 '- Sergei flew with his father and two uncles in Afghanistan *'December 12th, 1988 '- Benjamin Johnston is born *'December 25th, 1989 '- The Fall of the Berlin Wall *'March 14th, 1990 '- Victor Stone (Cyborg) is born *'August 2nd, 1990 '- Gulf War begins *'February 28th, 1991 - Gulf War ends *'June 6th, 1991 '- Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin) is born *'December 19th, 1991 '- The Cold War ends as the USSR dissolves *'January 21st, 1992 '- Starfire is born on the planet of Tamaran *'September 11th: '''Jack Thomas Preston is born *'November 5th: Thomas Anderson is born *'January 20th, 1993 '- Bill Clinton becomes president *'July 26th, 1993 '- Rachel Roth (Raven) is born in the world of Azarath *'October 4th, 1993 '- Garfield Logan (Beastboy) is born *'June 1st, 1995 '- Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman *'September 8th, 1995 '- Clark Kent becomes Superman *'April 15th, 1996: '''Stanley Thompson is born. *'February 28th, 1997 '- North Hollywood Shootout *'April 20th, 1999 - Two teenage students murder 13 other students and teachers at Columbine High School. It is the deadliest mass murder at a high school in U.S. history. 2000 *'September 27th '- The Flying Graysons died after the gangsters of Tony Zucco sabotage the trapeze with acid *'September 28th '- Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson 2001 *'January 20th' - George W. Bush becomes president *'September 9th '- Superman leaves earth to fight a supreme alien race *'September 11th '- 19 terrorists hijack four planes and crash them into the Trade Center, the Pentagon, and a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Almost 3,000 people are killed., Jack Preston loses his parents and enters into a two-year coma after buried under the rubble *'September 12th '- Superman returns to earth and found out about 9/11, feeling remorseful about he vows to remain on earth. President Bush askes Superman to intervene with the War on Terror to put an end to it, but he refused. *'October 7th '- War in the Middle East begins. 2003 *'March 20th-May 1st '- Invasion of Iraq *'June 23rd'- Dr. Nora Wakeman creates Jenny XJ9 Wakeman 2004 *'June 6th '- The CIA created a program called 'The Patriot Birds' *'November 2nd '- George W. Bush is reelected *'November 4th '- The construction of the New World Trade Center in NYC begins 2006 *'September 11th '- New World Trade Center towers opens along with the WTC Memorial Park 2007 *'June 1st '- The Justice League mysteriously disappeared save for Batman *'June 19th '- Robin leaves Batman *'July 3rd '- Teen Titans formed in Jump City: California *'July 29th '- Teen Titans defeats Plasmus and Cinderblock *'August 3rd '- Blackfire visits to the planet earth, tries to frame Starfire but fails. *'August 6th - '''Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth takes over Titans Tower but retaken by the Titans *'August 8th'''- Thunder and Lighting arrives *'August 10th '- Titans defeat Mumbo and rescues Cyborg from Fixit *'August 13th '- Cyborg and Beastboy enters Raven's mind and they and she defeats Trigon *'August 16th '- the Puppet King controls Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy, Starfire and Raven's souls are switched *'August 17th '- the Titans defeats Trident and recruits Aqualad *'August 19th '- Red X appears and for three days it was Robin as Red X *'August 20th '- Titans are captured by Mad Mod but manage to escape and capture MM *'August 26th '- Cyborg builds the T-Car *'September 1st '- Robin becomes Slade's apprentice but manages to defeat him *'September 11th '- Starfire learns about 9/11 from Robin 2008 *'February 4th '- Starfire celebrates Blorthog *'February 9th '- Beastboy gets captured by Soto but escapes *'February 13th '- Terra meets the Teen Titans *'February 17th '- Atlas captures the Titans *'February 20th '- The Titans watch "Wicked Scary" *'February 29th '- Robin is forced to take Killer Moth's spoiled daughter Kitten to *'April 11th '- Starfire goes into puberty phases *'April 17th '- Terra returns and joins the Titans *'April 19th '- The boys are captured by the Master of Game *'May 4th '- The USR exploded a septic tank in the Kent State shooting Memorial. *'May 29th '- Terra betrays the Titans *'May 31st '- Larry enters their world and causes mischief *'June 2nd - '''Terra is Slade's new apprentice and destroys the Teen Titans *'June 3rd '- Terra defeats Slade and sacrificed herself to save the city *'June 7th '- Cyborg sneaks into the HIVE academy *'June 12th - Red X returns and this time it's not Robin *'June 14th '- Starfire and the Titans go to Tamaran for Starfire's wedding but turn out to be a hoax planned by Blackfire *'June 16th '- Beastboy accidentally gives Cyborg a computer virus and manages to get it out *'June 18th '- Robin has images of Slade's return but was caused by a chemical in the mask *'June 23rd '- Raven meets Malichoir in one of her books *'July 4th '- Mad Mod takes control of Jump City and robs Robin of his youth but is defeated once again *'July 6th '- The Teen Titans fight Brother Blood again and destroy the underwater school with its sonic weapon *'July 8th '- Beastboy gets covered with chemicals while fighting Adonis and becomes aggressive *'July 13th '- Starfire adopts Beastboy's pet larva Silkie *'July 15th '- The Titans get sucked into Mumbo's hat and becomes animals for his show *'July 18th '- Cyborg helps Titans East to defeat Brother Blood once more *'July 19th '- The Titans battle Punk Rocket *'July 22nd '- The Titans battle Control Freak in the television world *'July 24th '- Robin leaves to seek the True Master *'July 26th '- Slade returns and targets Raven *'July 28th '- Cyborg is sent back thousands of years into the past *'August 1st '- Beastboy gets a job in order to get a moped *'August 2nd '- Val-Yor enlists the titans to fight a great enemy, but they found out that he dislikes Tamareans including Starfire and he leaves earth *'''August 3 rd- Raven tells her teammates that she's destined to end the world *'August 4th '- The Titans split up when being attacked by an alien creature *'August 5th '- Cyborg gets a circuit for his system *'August 7th '- Mother-Mae-Eye hypnotizes the Titans but they manage to defeat her *'August 9th '- Raven ends the world but manages the defeat her father Trigon once and for all and returned to normal *'November 4th' - Barack Obama becomes president *'November 11th '- Benjamin Johnston tests out the HAWK suit, therefore becoming Blue Hawk 2009 *'February 26th '- The United States Rangers are formed with Jackhammer as the leader. *'March 5th '- The Titans finds the Doom Patrol and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil *'March 6th - August 14th'- The Brotherhood of Evil recruits many supervillains and the Titans start recruiting more allies *'April 3rd:' Thomas Anderson moves to Tremorton, Kansas and meets Jenny Wakeman at high school. *'July 15th '- The United States Rangers wiped out the Westboro Baptist Church *'August 15th '- Titans recruit various members before being attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil *'September 1st '- The United States Rangers plan an assault on the University of Maine Farmington *'September 2nd - '''The Titans joined together and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for good *'September 9th '- The Teen Titans traveled to Tokyo *'September 10th '- The Titans defeated the Tokyo villain, Robin and Starfire became a couple *'September 16th '- The University of Maine Farmington Massacre is unleashed *'September 17th '- The Teen Titans returned from Tokyo *'September 28th '- The Anniversary of the death of Robin's parents *'December 18th '- Slade meets the United States Rangers *'December 22nd '- Slade destroys the United States Rangers, only Jackhammer survives 2010 *'August 1st '- Jackhammer meets the Teen Titans after a near-fatal car accident 2011 *'May 1st '- Navy SEALS Six tracked down and killed Osama Bin Ladin. 2012 *'November 5th '''- John Henry Jackson becomes president after President Obama's exposure to vast scandals with the Skyway Patrol and the NSA as well as government bills (SOPA, CISPA, ACTA, etc). *December 21st: Thomas Anderson takes over Anderson Tech Industries and begins growth immediately. 2013 Category:Earth One Category:Timelines